1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to games of chance that utilize spinning devices, and more particularly, to a put and take game spinning mechanism.
2. Related Art
Put and take type games utilizing spinning devices have been used for years. Probably the earliest such example is the dreidel which dates back to biblical times. Recently however, there have been various modifications and variations to the classic put and take game. Such variations alter the outcome of the spin, or provide some other functional feature in the spinner itself. Examples of such prior art games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,784, issued on Aug. 15, 1989 to Magee entitled "Casino Game"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,372, issued on May 30, 1989 to Velazquez, entitled "Chance Determining Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,372, issued on May 7, 1985 to Gonzales, entitled "Game Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,263, issued on Mar. 10, 1925 to McGinnis, entitled "Game Device." In general, the games utilize a spinning device having a plurality of flat sides, each dictating an action to be taken. For example, the action might dictate that the person spinning the device to "put" a fixed amount of money into the pot, or "take" the fixed amount of money out of the pot.
Accordingly, while there has been a large emphasis on finding and developing variations to games of chance, little effort has been directed at providing a more elaborate put and take game, or for improving the spinner itself. For example, prior art spinners often do not spin for very long before falling over. Moreover, other spinners tend to fall over only partially and therefore fail to always land on a flat side thereby causing confusion and requiring a respin. Finally, prior put and take games involving a spinner do not include outcomes that involve both an action and a variable amount.